Winchester Steele!
by B.A Thornhill
Summary: THis is a Dark story of how Dean finds out that Christian Grey has Kidnapped his Brother Sam.Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey Have been living the perfect life now happily married.Christian and Ana are hiding somthing Sam Winchester having taken there obsession to knew heights experimenting with new things and new people.Dean is going to kick Christians ass! for messing with sam


My Rook Takes Your Knight!

A 50 shades Trilogy/Supernatural Crossover

Chapter One:You will Be The Death Of Me!

I was Sat in a layby in Seattle Sam Had been missing for a month now and all my leads lead to been in this shit hole of a city for 4 weeks now and still nothing sam had vanished and the only way to find anything out was do what i allways do flash a fake police badge and gun and make my prime suspect Christian grey kack his pants.I got out of the Impala walked around to the trunk to pick up my beretta 9mm pistol out and my state of washington police detective badge out,Out of my holdall back i brought my black suit,white shirt and black tie.I got in the car and changed strapped the 9mm to the inside of my jacket and put on my shades i started the car and sped off in the direction of Central Seattle.I pulled the car into a slow stop and stepped out dusting my jacket off and walking calmly into the dingey building that was Grey enterprises and holding i walked up to the desk a preety blond was behind counter "Can i please Speak to Mr Christian Grey please"i said holding out my badge for her to see "is there some form of trouble officer?"Id scared her and thats what i wanted to do get to get to this guy and his staff.

The woman behind the counter presses a button and talks into the intercom and i can hear t he crackling of Christian greys voice the grip on my badge tightens and i am getting more pissed off at the fact that this guy possibly has my brother somewhere.I slam my fist down on the counter "Detective your allowed up to see Mr grey he is in his office one of my colleges will escort you upstairs "Thank You Ma'm"i say as another blond haird woman comes from behind me and i check out her ass im on a job what else can i Escorts me up stairs and its as sterile as the rest of the building i hate it "Take A seat Please and Mr Grey will be with you shortly"the woman said as she goes off in the direction of the empty corridor.I sat here for what seemed like 2 years and Mr grey showed his ugly head well not ugly rather dashing but that dosent side track me i stand up "Mr Grey"i say holding out my hand and showing him my badge "Detective Masters how can i help you"grey casually says in a distant tone.

Part Two:

Sams POV

My Eyes slowly awaken my right eye is stinging like bitch im strapped down the room is dark as always,The Sounds of daylight are blocked from my ears i have some horrible music playing in my ears my ears are shot so i cant really hear it much,but my body aches all over what ever has been happening i must have blanked it out im so distant from the world i feel high i feel like im on demon blood again but with out all the bonus's.I Wriggle my arms i hear the jangle of shackles i pull hard for the fourth time and i cant get free its cold real cold i cant hear a thing this is my worst nightmare i feel a piece of leather over my eyes and my heart comes to a complete halt ive been abused i can feel the dirt all over me i want to itch at my skin until its red raw, i cant stand this i feel used and abused and filthy like ruby all over again!I hear faint footsteps over the music that is turning my insides out,they are high heeled i know that much from the clink clink on the floor.I feel an intense pain across my chest like someone smacking hard on my chest, an earphone is taken out of my right ear "Im back my little pet"Anastasia speaks into my ear and suddenly everything comes back to me after those four words endless flogging that lasts for hours,Paddling,Very Rough sex or shall i say Forced rough sex i try to pull away but her hand claps around my face tight "Mommy isent finished with you yet"She says lacing her fingers down my bare chest and ending at my hard erection.

She Slides her self on top of me and i feel an overwhelming sense pleasure as she rides my hard cock, i give in to her alowing her complete control of my body i shudder in pure extasty as she rides harder and harder my head tilts back and she lets out a frantic orgasmic scream i hear the rub of leather in a hand and before i know it i can feel the harsh and tantalising smack of a flogger and i let out a orgasam this is so intense after its all over she slides off me and reaches down for my ear "I need you do something for me sam in the next few weeks i need you to kill your brother is that understood?"She says as she smiles sadisticly "Of coarse mistress anything for you"i say lurching forward towards her i want her to do a whole manner of things to my broken body anything to be inside her Trails The flogger down my chest and whips my still throbbing member and i lurch backwords in pleasure slamming down hard on the leather bed sheets She caresses my face and pulls me into a kiss her tongue exlporeing every inch of my mouth and just when it was getting good she pulls away and as she does so bites my bottoem lip "Behave My little slave or no more fun"Anastasia says seductivly she makes me feel like a naughty school boy "Im sorry mistress steele "i say pittying my self "Thats my little slave"She says climbing between my legs and wrapping her mouth around my member and sucking vigorously my head is swiming and just like that she stops biting the tip as she does i yelp in a mixture of pain and pleasure,She trails the flogger down my leg and smaks in down hard on my leg "Mistress will be back to play with her Precious playing later"She says as i feel her leave the room dropping the flogger on the table by me and i fall into a deep sleep riddled with dreams of a half naked anastsasia


End file.
